


Of kindness and mazei

by sevenall



Category: The Goblin Emperor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cala had been nothing but kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of kindness and mazei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



Cala had not known of Dazhi’s betrayal, nor could he imagine it. Whether he should have known, was another question entirely.

During their seminary years, he had been a mentor of sorts to Dazhis. It had been an irregular arrangement, Cala being too absent-minded to pay proper attention to the school routines himself, much less introduce anyone else to them, but Dazhis had attached himself. Every time Cala looked up from his books, Dazhis was there, a quiet boy with a provincial haircut. He had been unremarkable in most respects, yearning for knowledge and affection evident, yet hardly daring to believe either was within reach. Cala remembered Dazhis quiet joy upon entering the Mazan’theileian grand library for the first time, the wonder with which he had fingered the blue cloth of his robes, the shine in his eyes as understanding dawned. It would have been unkind to turn him away and Cala was nothing but kind.

Dazhis had been an eager pupil, a good listener, a blank page to write on. As he began to progress and flourish, he was a credit to his teachers. How flattering for any mentor to have such an apt student and such a humble one; even as Dazhis’ talent and hard work had begun to close the gap between them, he would always defer to Cala. Dazhis had been attentive, devoted; taking it upon himself to remind Cala of worldly things such as food, sleep, appearances. To be so cared for had been touching. Even now, Cala could not deny it.

However, there were other things Cala could not deny. He had to consider that Dazhis had played him from the very beginning. That Dazhis had concealed himself and his ambitions in Cala’s shadow. That the expression in Dazhis’ eyes had always been greed, not hunger.

When the Adremaza asked Cala if he would witness the revethvoran, Cala wanted to say yes, out of customary kindness, but found that being kind could not bridge a broken oath.

FIN


End file.
